


Falling for you

by The_great_Amethyst



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi Stephen Strange, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, If you want an angsty ending just remember infinity war, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Stephen Strange, Pan Loki, this is mediocrity at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Ever since Stephen found out about the Falling Forever trap he started to use it to find his soulmate.Requested by mistressstrange on Tumblr!





	Falling for you

As long as Stephen could remember he had been worried about how he would meet his soulmate. His tattoo wasn’t the normal ‘Hi!’ or ‘Holy shit it’s you’, rather it was one of the rare obscure ones.

 

‘I have been falling for thirty minutes!’ was what the bold letters on his wrist read. Stephen had wondered how it was even possible for a human to fall for thirty minutes and even survive. Hell, he was sure it wasn’t even possible for somebody to fall that long. He had tried to research the longest fall that could happen by going to the library, using the computers to try and find somewhere you could fall;

 

Yet nothing came up, the most he could come up with was how long it would take to fall off Mount Everest, which wasn’t even close to thirty minutes. It had hurt him a lot to find that out, he didn’t know if his soulmate was even going to survive to see him. So he did what he thought was best for him, ignore his tattoo and try to become a doctor, which in reality was a bad idea on his part. It worked for him though, he became one of the best surgeons in the world, the only time he would think about his soulmate was late at night, but he always blocked them out.  

 

Then the accident happened.

 

His nerves were damaged, he was damaged, he couldn’t do anything, so why would anyone want to be his soulmate? The thoughts invaded his head 24/7, that he wouldn’t be good enough for them, that nobody would want someone who’s scared to go to sleep because of nightmares. He spent his money trying to fix his hands, trying to make himself better for them. Of course, it didn’t work so he tried the next best thing which was magic apparently.

 

So he had sat in the library reading a spell book about traps. Stephen groaned and stretched in his chair. He had been here for almost two hours and he hadn’t even gotten halfway through the book. Stephen reluctantly leaned back over the book, starting to scan the page. _Falling Forever Trap,_ the page read, Stephen raised his eyebrow in interest. _The Falling Forever trap allows the user to trap the enemy in a never-ending loop of falling for as long as the user wants._ “Holy fuck,” Stephen exclaimed, nearly bouncing in his seat. This stupid goddamned spell was the answer to the question he was asking for most of his life and he couldn’t be happier. “You alright there Strange?” Stephen had looked up to see Wong looking at him with his head cocked. “I’m alright Wong,” Stephen had beamed, “quite alright.”

 

Stephen started to use the spell whenever he could if he was going to meet someone he would always trap them before they could get a word out just for the chance it would be his soulmate. He tried and tried, he tried it on people who came in for help, other sorcerers and even enemies on occasion. It never worked but being the stubborn man he is he didn’t give up.

~~~~~

Stephen ran his hand across his face. Thor was back on earth and decided to bring his brother along, the same one that tried to take over new york, the same one that was on his ‘threats to earth’ list. Meaning that he had to get Loki off the earth as quickly as possible.

 

Stephen thought for a moment. Loki was skilled in magic so he could break out almost all of his traps. Almost all of them. The Falling forever trap would likely work on him since it was one of Stephen’s strongest trap’s. But it was almost certain that he would meet his soulmate through the trap, so maybe Loki would be..? He shook his head. God’s shouldn’t have soulmates so Loki couldn’t be his, right?

~~~~`~

“I suppose we’ll need my brother back,”  Thor says wiping off the glass from his ‘umbrella’.

“Oh yeah right.” Stephen takes a step back and quickly creates a portal for Loki to fall through. Loki falls with a scream, landing on the ground with a thud. Loki pushes himself up a bit. “I have been falling for _thirty_ minutes!” Loki yells out. Stephen freezes, watching Loki with wide eyes as he gets up and dusts himself off.

 

Loki, a god, was his soulmate. A fucking god, someone who logically shouldn’t have a soulmate, especially one from another realm was his soulmate.

 

What the hell was he even supposed to say to him, ‘Hi Loki I’m your soulmate, how do you do?’, something told him that wasn’t going to pass with him. It had to be something that would leave an impression on Loki.

 

“Hello Loki or should I say my soulmate,” Stephen says with a wink. There was an audible gasp from Thor as Loki stares at him with his mouth agape. Stephen met Loki’s gaze, there seemed to be tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. He wanted to walk up and kiss those tears away.

 

“Um,” Loki and Stephen look away from each other to look at Thor. “I’m very happy for the two of you but,” He pointed to the portal. “We need to go see father as quickly as possible.”

“Thor-”

“It’s alright,” Stephen says cutting him off. “You guys can go ahead we can talk later.”

Loki looked at him with a scowl but after a moment he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, but I get to do something first.” Loki crossed the room in a few short steps towards him, he grabbed the collar of Stephen’s cloak and pulled him in for a kiss. Loki’s lips were soft against his chapped ones, his warm mouth tasted of red wine and Stephen couldn’t help but softly moan into it. Thor loudly cleared his throat causing the two to break the kiss.

 

“Stay safe,” Stephen runs his thumb across Loki’s cheek. “I fully intended to,” Loki says with a soft smile. “I wouldn’t want to lose someone I've been waiting for most of my life.” Stephen lets out a small laugh. “I could say the same.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, definitely not one of my better works but I just got back to writing so I tried. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and if you wanna request something go ahead and do so!


End file.
